It’s not just a bet anymore!
by Charming Seductress
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brothers. They bet him that he can’t date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?
1. Default Chapter

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
Chapter 1: The bet.  
  
Harry sat bored beyond bored in the room Ron and him shared in the burrow. Harry had arrived earlier that summer when Tonks and Mooney came to get him. Wows were the Dursley's scared and pissed off at the same time. Harry found it quite humorous. Mrs. Weasley had just sent all the boys upstairs so she and Ginny could make dinner in peace. Ron sat on the bed next to Harry twiddling his fingers.  
  
The door suddenly swung open and Fred and George walked into the room. They had identical smirks on their faces. Ron instantly knew they had something up their sleeves. "What are you two up two?" Ron asked them.  
  
"Nothing little brother. Just wanted to come see if you and Harry were up for a game of truth or dare?" Fred asked sitting on the bed which Ron occupied and George sat on the bed Harry occupied.  
  
"You just want to play truth or dare?' Ron asked his brothers skeptically.  
  
"What else would we want Ronnie Icklekins." George spoke as he moved into a more comfortable position on the bed.  
  
"Come on Ron let's just play. It's not like we were doing anything else." Harry said  
  
"Fine." Ron said giving in.  
  
"Great." Fred said. "Ronnie truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." Ron was not about to have them ask him a question about his feelings for Hermione. They had been trying to get it out of him since the beginning of the summer.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Hermione the next time you see her which is tonight." Fred said looking over at his brother.  
  
"What??" Ron asked jumping off his bed. "I will not kiss Hermione."  
  
"Fine then when you get back to Hogwarts you have to kiss Malfoy." George said adding the consequence.  
  
"Which will it be Ronnie?" Fred asked smiling form ear to ear.  
  
"Hermione." Ron stated simply. Harry tried to muffle his laughter, but Ron looked over at him anyways. "I don't' think you'll be laughing after whatever they give you."  
  
George turned to Harry, "Truth or dare Harry?"  
  
Harry felt especially brave and picked dare. Fred smiled at George, "We dare you to date Ginny for a whole month."  
  
"What?" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time.  
  
"That or mooning professor McGonagall."  
  
Harry glared at the twins, "Fine, Ginny."  
  
Ron glared at his brothers as they walked out of the room laughing. He should've just said no. Then neither of them would have been in this situation. Fred and George always and something behind their motives. He should have known it. "Well mate, how do you expect to win over my sister?"  
  
"I cannot believe Fred and George would do this! What do they gain from this?" Harry said rubbing his temples.  
  
"They gain our pain and frustration from this and do you not know Fred and George, this is defiantly something they would do."  
  
"Harry, Ron Come down for supper." Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the small house.  
  
"Well mate good luck." Ron said.  
  
"Likewise." Harry closed the door behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I just developed the idea and had to put it down onto paper so it might not make a lot of sense but I'll try to clear it all up. Please review and let me know what you thought about it. Hope you like it. 


	2. Harry tells Ginny

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Ron slowly walked down the stairs. Ginny was setting the table, her copper red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Harry has to admit that Ginny has grown into a beautiful woman over the years but she was still like a sister to him. "Hey Gin."  
  
Ginny looked up and smiled, "Oh hey Harry." She went back to setting the table.  
  
Harry figured this was going to be hard, she didn't even like him anymore.  
  
Ron sat down next to Harry. Mrs. Wealsey called down the twins and Mr. Wealsey. Percy walked into the kitchen and sat across from Ron. Percy has realized his mistake the summer after the second wart has begun. Mrs. Weasley forgave him instantly but he had to work on everyone else. After Voldemort's defeat everyone was so relieved that they forgot to be mad at Percy. Everyone except Ginny that is, who had a tendency to hold grudges, Percy was still working on Ginny.  
  
Everyone took their seats and the only free was for Ginny was next to Harry. Funny how that had worked out for him. Ginny smiled and sat down gracefully next to Harry. No one would have believed that this was little Ginny who could hardly stand still around Harry without making a complete fool of herself.  
  
Dinner was nice and everyone talked to one another. No fight or brawls. It was a nice family dinner. Mrs. Weasley was soon kicking the children out of the kitchen so that she could clean up. "Hey Gin do you want to go for a walk with me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Umm I think Hermione wanted me to wait for her." Ginny said letting her hair fall out of its holder and fall down her back.  
  
"I have something important to talk to you about."  
  
"Ok I guess I'll talk to her when we come back." Ginny said leading the way out of the living room into the backyard.  
  
Harry thought about what he was going to say to her the whole way to the lake. The Weasley's had a small lake at the back of their house where the children usually spent most of their summer. Ginny sat down on the large boulder that sat at the edge of the water. Harry sat down next to her and joined her. He had to take care of this bet. He couldn't lie to the twins because they could simply find out just by talking to Ginny. And he defiantly did not want to moon professor McGonagall. "Ginny there's something I've been meaning to tell you."  
  
"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked slowly turning her body towards him.  
  
"Ever since the end of the war. When I saw your bravery and intelligence. I think that I've fallen for you." Harry said lying to her while looking her in the eyes.  
  
Ginny felt her heart flutter at those words. She couldn't believe that the man she had always loved had finally confessed his love to her, especially when she thought that he would never feel the same way. Ginny felt the tears prickling her eyes. Suddenly she threw her arms around Harry. "I never thought I would hear you say that. I've always loved you Harry." She gently kissed him on the lips taking a bold step.  
  
Harry shrank back. She wasn't supposed to feel the same way. And he had lied to her. If she found out she would kill him. He rationalized this in his mind though. If he dated her for a month and didn't do anything to drastic and acted loving and kind she wouldn't find out that he lied. That was all he had to do. Ginny leaned in a kissed him once again. This time he let himself kiss her back.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I know it's a little rushed but I couldn't think of another way for Harry to tell her. I promise it will get better as I go along. Please Review and let me know what you think. 


	3. Harry gets to know a little more about G...

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Ginny woke up happily. She couldn't believe that she was Harry Potter's girlfriend; it had been a dream of hers since she was a little girl. Of course when she was younger it was because he was the famous Harry Potter now it's was because he was Harry, just plain old Harry. Over the years she had fallen in love with him. The first and only things she could think of doing this morning was owling her best friend and letting him know what was going on. She walked over to her desk and wrote him a quick note telling him the news. Then she sent the letter off with Pig. Ginny got dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to help her mother with breakfast. "Morning Mommy."  
  
"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said from the stove.  
  
Ginny immediately began to set the table. Fred and George walked down the stairs together, of course just like they did everything else, together. "Good morning dear sister." They said together. Ginny just rolled her eyes and continued setting the table.  
  
"Good morning guys." Ginny finished setting the cups and walked over to the stove to see what her mother needed help with. Harry and Ron had then come down the stairs and sat themselves at the table. Fred and George smiled at Harry then grinned evilly at Ron. "So Gin, do you know when Hermione's getting here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yup. She should be here by three." Ginny said turning with a plate of food in her hands. She gently set it on the table and continued her work.  
  
Fred and George smiled at Ron. "Is there a reason she didn't come last night?" George asked.  
  
"Oh she had to do something for her mother and kind of got delayed. Why so many questions?" Ginny asked finally getting sick of her hair and pulling it back into and low ponytail.  
  
"Oh no reason just wondering is all."  
  
Mrs. Weasley called down the rest for the family for breakfast. Once they were all down they seated themselves at the table which of course was little packed, like always. They were halfway through breakfast when Percy remembered something. "Oh right Gin you got an owl before I left the letter on your bed."  
  
"Oh well thank you Percy." Ginny said coldly to him. She figured the letter was from her best friend and she would go read it immediately after breakfast.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at his children. "So who's staying here tonight?"  
  
Ginny looked up and gave her father the update. "Fred George and Percy have to work therefore it will be me, Hermione, Ron and Harry."  
  
"OK well Ginny would you mind taking care of your cousins, Marissa and Jon."  
  
"Of course not." Ginny' face lit up. Her two little baby cousins were so cute. They were a year apart in age. Ron groaned. "Oh come on Ron don't be so grumpy about it."  
  
"I hate babysitting them; they're like spawns of Satan."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at him.  
  
"Sorry Mum." Ron said looking down at his food.  
  
Ginny laughed and Harry caught her eyes. He smiled gently before picking up a plate of biscuits.  
  
After breakfast Ginny excused herself and ran up the stairs. She picked the letter up off her bed and read:  
  
Ginny,  
Well I'm glad your dreams have come true, love, but if he hurts you I swear to God I'll kill him. Any way, tomorrow I have to go to this dinner thing with my father. I don't want to! Ok well I have to go clean my room cuz it's disgusting. Miss you lots Gin. See ya soon.  
  
Adrian  
  
Ginny smiled and set down his letter. She went over to her dresser and took out some stationary. She was about to write her letter before she heard someone yelling her name. Setting down her quill she ran down the stairs and saw Harry standing at the bottom waiting for her. "What's up?"  
  
"Just wondering if you wanted to take a walk." Harry asked her.  
  
"Yea sure." Ginny said taking his hand and pulling him out the back door. Ron gave him a knowing look before turning back to cleaning the dishes. They walked in silence until they reached the lake. Ginny smiled and sat on the edge with her legs bent under one another Indian style. Harry sat next to her and brought his legs under his chin. "So is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"  
  
"No not really." Harry wasn't lying either. He just wanted to sit here and get to know Ginny. Over all these years he still hadn't had a talk like this with her. He hadn't sat down and gotten the time to know her. He thought now would be a wonderful time to do so seeing as he was supposed to be her boyfriend.  
  
After and hour of talking to her Harry found that he didn't mind spending time with her. She was witty and funny and hey she wasn't bad on the eyes either. Ginny looked at her watch "We should go Hermione will be here soon."  
  
"Ok." Harry helped her up with his hand and pulled her close to him. She smiled and gently kissed him on the lips. They walked back to the house together hand in hand. Ginny was happy that Hermione was going to be here soon but Harry was worried. He was worried about what Ron had to do and how Hermione would react. But all would reveal itself in time.  
  
~*~*~* A/N: Hope the wait wasn't too long. Well next chap will be a little bit of Ron and Hermione but don't worry there will be plenty of Harry and Ginny, and coming chapters we will get to meet Ginny's best friend Adrian. Until next time. *MWah* 


	4. Hermione come to the burrow

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Ginny pulled Harry inside the Burrow. Ron was sitting on the couch in the living room looking nervous. Ginny laughed at her brother's state. She knew Ron had liked Hermione for a long time now. He was just afraid she didn't feel the same for him. Which Ginny also knew wasn't true. She and Hermione had become quite close and she knew exactly how Hermione felt for her brother.  
  
Hermione smiled as she walked into the burrow. It was good to be back with her second family. Not to mention Ron was there. She would never admit it to him but she had liked him for years now. Her only fear was that he didn't feel the same for her. "Hermione." Ginny yelled as she saw her friend. Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "We have so much to talk about, but Ron has been waiting for you so I'll let you get to him."  
  
"Ok." Hermione pulled away from her only girl friend. "It's great to see you again Gin. I missed you." Hermione looked at Harry and hugged him.  
  
Harry picked her up off the ground and spun her around once. "Hey you."  
  
Hermione kissed his cheek gently.  
  
Ron stood up off the couch and walked over to Hermione. Harry actually felt bad for him. He knew Ron liked Hermione and he knew that Ron was nervous, especially because of this stupid bet. Not that he didn't like spending time with Ginny but this all happened under the wrong conditions.  
  
"Hey Hermione can I speak with you," He glanced at his sister and Harry. "In private."  
  
"Come on Harry we're not welcome here." Ginny grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione who looked at him, waiting patiently. "What is it Ron?" She asked sweetly licking her lips.  
  
Ron couldn't help it; in a moment of passion he swept her up into his arms and kissed her hard. He didn't expect her to kiss him back. As the shock wore off they both melted into the kiss.  
  
*~  
  
Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder as they sat outside on the porch. Harry didn't want to disturb Ron especially since he knew what Hermione and he were doing. Ginny watched the setting sun and suddenly it dawned on her. Her two baby cousins were coming over today. Jon was older than Marissa by a year, Jon was 6 therefore Marissa was 5. A smiled graced her face. Harry looked down. "What?" He asked her wondering what was on her mind to make her smile so widely.  
  
"I just remembered my baby cousins are coming over today."  
  
"Aren't; they the spawns of Satan according to Ron." Harry asked fearing the children, if they are anything like their cousins Fred and George they sure would have their hand full tonight.  
  
Ginny laughed, "Definitely not. Ron only hates them because when we were younger they found his journal and basically read it, or whatever they could read at the time, to the whole house." Ginny grabbed her stomach as she continued to laugh. "It was so funny to see them attempt to say Hermione's name."  
  
Harry could only imagine what Ron had written about Hermione in his journal.  
  
*~  
  
When the couple needed a breath of air they pulled away form one another. Ron looked at Hermione completely bewildered as to why she had kissed him. "Well." Hermione said breaking the silence. "That was unusual."  
  
Ron just nodded agreeing with her. All he could think about was that kiss and how much he wanted to do it again. But he had to control himself; it was just a stupid bet. So what if he likes her, she doesn't like him. She only kissed him back because. well he hadn't come up with a reason for that yet but he way sure there was a reason.  
  
Hermione smiled widely, "Well I wasn't aware that you felt that way Ron. You do feel that way don't you?" She asked not completely sure that him kissing her meant he had feelings for her.  
  
"Um." Ron began to stutter but then quickly decided against it. There was no need for him to hide it anymore. He had kissed her why not tell her the truth. "Yes Hermione I've liked you since, well I guess since I realized that you could be interested in other guys." Ron said referring to Krum. "They just developed over time and now. Well now I can't get you out of my mind." Ron took in a deep breath and waited for rejection.  
  
Hermione's smile faded slowly. "I can't believe it Ronald. You've felt like this since our fourth year and you haven't even had the decency to tell me!" Hermione was actually a little hurt that he hadn't told her but she was more happy than anything. Her dreams were finally coming true. Ron flinched as she yelled at him, then he saw he features change slightly. "But who am I to judge I've been doing the same thing as you."  
  
Ron gaped at her she couldn't feel the same way could she. Hermione saw the doubt in Ron's eyes and decided to fix it. She walked over to him and kissed him again. This time slower and gentler with more feeling. She hoped this would show him how she felt.  
  
After the kiss Ron opened his eyes and smiled down at Hermione. She did feel the same way. Maybe the twins knew what they were doing all along.  
  
*~  
  
Ginny felt complete sitting there next to Harry. They had been quite the entire time but Ginny didn't mind it at all. It was somewhat comforting. Harry looked down at the girl next to him. She was so serene, and beautiful. Her brown eyes told her emotions. Her red wavy hair down to her mid back section was smooth and silky. She wasn't too skinny and she wasn't too fat. She was average. She seemed like the perfect girl. And hell she was a good kisser. Harry condemned himself for thinking of such thoughts. She was Ron's little sister, and this was all just a stupid bet which would be over in a month.  
  
Ginny couldn't understand what Harry saw in her. She was just plain old average Ginny. There was nothing special about her. Why would he choose her when he could have any other girl he wanted? He was handsome sweet and caring. And hell he was famous. Of course that wasn't why she liked him.  
  
Harry turned and looked at the walkway. He saw four figured making their way over to the burrow.Immediatly he stood up and reached for his wand. Ginny looked towards where Harry was looking and put a hand over his and lowered it slowly. He looked at her curiously.  
  
"Ginny dear!" A chubby woman with blond hair said giving her a large hug.  
  
"Hi Aunt Claire!" Ginny said hugging her back. Ginny turned and faced her uncle, her mother's brother, and hugged him. "Hi Uncle Matt!"  
  
"Hello precious." He said kissing her cheek. "Are your parents inside.  
  
"Yes." Ginny said as the adults walked past her. Standing behind them now left alone were two young children. One with blond hair and the other with Weasley red hair. The red hair belonged to Jonathon and the blond to Marissa. "Hey there you two." Ginny said bending down in front of them.  
  
"Ginny!" Marissa yelled jumped onto Ginny and hugging her tightly around the neck.  
  
"Gin Gin." Jon said kissing her cheek.  
  
Marissa clung to Ginny's neck. "Baby you're going to have to let go. Have to introduce you to someone." Marissa let ho but pouted while she did so. "No pouting Missy!" Ginny said gently tapping her cousin's lips. Marissa laughed. "Kids this is Harry. Harry this is Jon," she said patting his red hair, "And this is Marissa." She sat putting her other hand on top of Marissa's blond hair.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Marissa said curtsying very cutely.  
  
Harry laughed at the gesture, "it's very nice to meet you too."  
  
"Come on let's get inside everyone." Ginny said smiley widely. Jon ran ahead of her and Marissa grabbed her cousin's hand. Harry walked behind them watching how Ginny was so careful to make sure Marissa kept up with her, and she listened intently to the young girl babbling on and on. Harry thought it was absolutely cute how Ginny devoted herself to the child. But if Ron was right at all this night would be hell.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long everyone. School is such a pain. It's been keeping me very busy. I'll try to update soon, and hey let me know where you guys want me to take this. Until next time *Mwah* 


	5. Harry's confusion

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ok Kids we'll be back before midnight. Ginny put your cousins to bed before ten. And remember they-  
  
Ginny cut off her Aunt Claire. "Auntie I've taken care of my cousins before. Go have fun! Don't worry about it." Ginny gently pushed her aunt out of the house and onto the porch where her uncle and her mother and father were waiting for her with exasperated faces.  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny "Is she always that difficult?"  
  
"Kinda." Ginny said walking into the living room where her cousins had set themselves on the couch. "Ok you guys," Ginny said addressing them. Jon and Marissa turned to their cousin. "You know the rules. No going outside without supervision, don't eat anything without letting me know, do not under any circumstances start another fight with each other that will drive us to St. Mundugo's. And finally," Ginny said looking at her brother. "No reading Ron's journal, ok?"  
  
The kids burst into a fit of laughter as they remembered when they had read Ron's journal last time. "Ok Gin Gin. Does that mean yours is off limits?" Jon asked through his lisp.  
  
Ginny smiled "Of course it does, unless you want me to send an incubus after you. No go run along." Jon and Marissa got up simultaneously and reached into the box in the corner of the room that contained some toys which they could play with.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron slyly "You have a journal?"  
  
"No." Ron answered quickly.  
  
Ginny smiled "It's under his night table." Hermione quickly ran up the stairs towards Ron's room. Ron followed her into his room. Ginny smiled at Harry, "Wanna keep me company while I cook something up for dinner."  
  
Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen. Ginny made sure to check on the kids before walking completely into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw them playing nicely with one another.  
  
Ginny pulled out a pot and a couple of things from the refrigerator and set them up on the counter. Harry pulled a seat and sat across from her on the counter. "So Ron really has a journal?" Harry asked as Ginny began chopping up and onion.  
  
Ginny smiled, "Yea he's been keeping one since he was eight. I guess that's where I got the notion of keeping one." Ginny pulled her hair back into a low ponytail. A red curl fell forward shadowing her face. Harry wanted to push it back but ignored the urge.  
  
"So you wanted to be like Ron huh?" He asked teasingly.  
  
Ginny laughed, Harry couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked when she laughed. He mentally scolded himself. "That shouldn't be a surprise. I always looked up to Ron when we were younger." She put the knife down recalling a couple of memories. "Anything Ron did I always wanted to do. I remember I always used to follow him around and whatever he did I mimicked. I used to get him so mad." Ginny laughed again, but this time more softly, as she picked u the knife and continued to chop up a number of vegetables.  
  
~*~*  
  
Hermione ran into Ron room and slammed the door behind her in an effort to slow Ron down. But he was to fast. As she reached down the grab the journal his arms snaked around her waist and he tossed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her and began to tickle her sides. Hermione laughed loudly. "Ron- stop – it- I can't – breathe." Hermione breathed out during breaths.  
  
"Not unless you promise to be good." Ron said still tickling her.  
  
"Fine." Hermione screamed as she struggled underneath him.  
  
Ron smiled "Good." Ron couldn't help it, she looked so beautiful, he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
Hermione pulled away slowly and looked at him. "What does this make us Ron?"  
  
"Huh?" Ron was confused as to why she had pulled away and what the hell she was asking him.  
  
"What does this make us? Friends who occasionally snog, or a couple?" Hermione asked raising herself onto her elbows causing Ron to get off of her and sit down next to her.  
  
"What do you want us to be?" Ron asked staring into her eyes.  
  
"I would like us to be a couple Ronald but it all depends on you now doesn't it?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron smiled "Hermione of course I want us to be a couple. You for being such a brain you think you would have gotten that earlier form my declaration of feelings."  
  
Hermione gently smack his arm before she climbed onto his lap and kissed him passionately.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry got up and got a glass from the cabinet and filled it up with water. Ginny went over to the muggle radio they had in their kitchen and turned it on. A muggle song Harry couldn't identify came on the radio. Ginny listened to the beat and began to sway her body to the music. Harry watched her and he felt himself grow hot. He had to get out of their before he did something stupid. But instead of leaving he walked behind Ginny and wrapped his arms around her waist. Ginny set down the knife in her hand and turned to face Harry. Her arms snaked around his neck.  
  
"Give it to me!" Ginny and Harry heard Marissa scream from the next room.  
  
"No I had it first!" Jon yelled back.  
  
Ginny smiled as she gently walked out of Harry's embrace reluctantly. Her cousins sure did have horrible timing. Ginny walked into the living room in time to see Jon hit Marissa across the face. Marissa hit him back on the arm causing Jon to fall. "Enough." Ginny yelled walking into the room. The children both stopped quickly and looked scared beyond their minds. "What did I say earlier no fighting right?"  
  
Marissa could only nod. "I want you both to put away these toys immediately; there will be no more playing for the night." Jon and Marissa quietly cleaned up the room. "Now I want you both to apologize to one another."  
  
Marissa and Jon apologized to one another and hugged each other, they both knew they had been wrong in physically fighting one another.  
  
"Now both of you in the kitchen. I'm going to have to watch you from now on." Marissa and Jon walked past Ginny quickly and into the kitchen. Ginny turned around and leaned onto Harry. "It's too early for them to start already" She mumbled into his chest. Harry smiled and kissed her forehead before she headed out into the kitchen.  
  
Harry watched as Ginny walked away with her swaying hips. She was such a motherly figure. The kids respected her, if anything they somewhat feared her. But the way she had taken control was sexy in a way. Harry couldn't believe he was thinking this way about his best friend's little sister. He shook hi head and tried to rid himself of these thought but he couldn't seem to. Everything went right back to Ginny. Maybe he was falling for her. No that was impossible he thought, He just categorized it as only physical attraction because there way no denying that she is gorgeous.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Another chapter after a long wait. Sorry about that but I decided to give you guys another little chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Until next time... *mwah* 


	6. Little talks

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?  
  
Ginny yawned loudly as she accompanied Harry, Ron and Hermione in the living room. Ginny sat on the armrest next to Harry. He looked up at her and felt a small flutter in his heart but ignored it. Ron looked over at Harry and gave him and encouraging smile. Hermione had her head resting on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"When are they supposed to get back?" Ron asked his little sister.  
  
"They didn't say" Ginny pulled her red hair back into a low ponytail. Her hand lowered to the top of Harry's head and started running her fingers through his thick hair.  
  
Harry tried to ignore Ginny's hand and the feelings she was rising inside of him that he hadn't felt since Cho. Or any of his other girlfriends to be precise. It was probably just because she was rubbing his head and he loved that- he tried to convince himself. Even if Ron had been doing it he would feel the same- right?  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and mouthed something. Ginny gave her a confused look; she was never good at reading lips. "Ginny and I are going to hit the sack guys, it's kind of late." Ginny was about to protests when Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs to the room they were sharing for the summer.  
  
"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked as Hermione slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"We just need to talk." Hermione said bouncing on the bed.  
  
Ginny has never seen Hermione this giddy before, truth be told it was kind of scary. "Ok what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You and Harry of course." Hermione said laughing as if it was obvious.  
  
"What about us?" Ginny asked innocently.  
  
"How did it happen?" Hermione asked impatiently.  
  
"I don't know it just did. One minute I'm just sitting there and the next he's asking me to be his girl." Ginny laid back on her pillow. "What about you and Ron? And please leave out the gross details." Ginny said as Hermione laid her head on her friend's lap.  
  
"I just can't believe Ron had feelings for me." Hermione smiled brightly. "It all happened so fast and now I realize just how much I love him."  
  
"Oh my God! You're in love with my brother? I thought you just liked him, a lot." Ginny squealed.  
  
"Shut up!" Hermione smack Ginny's leg. "They'll hear you. And yes I'm in love with Ron."  
  
"So you're going to be like my sister-in-law one day!" Ginny laughed loudly.  
  
"Maybe, you know if Ron wants me to be." Hermione's smiled slowly faded. "What if this is too good to be true?" She asked as she rolled onto her stomach then sat herself up, Ginny followed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked interested in what Hermione had to say.  
  
"Well what if we are making all these assumptions that we're always going to be together and they don't feel the same way." Hermione said. "What if we break up?"  
  
"There's always that risk." Ginny said soothingly. "Isn't it just a chance we have to take."  
  
"I don't want to get hurt." Hermione said sadly. "Not by Ron." Ginny leaned over and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
Ron looked over at Harry making sure the girls were nowhere to be seen. "This is too weird."  
  
"You and Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
"No. You and my sister." Ron answered. "I don't get what the twins are getting out of this. Or what they're trying to prove."  
  
"Maybe they aren't trying to prove anything. Maybe they just want a good laugh." Harry said seriously.  
  
"Let's just hope they never find out about this stupid bet." Ron said getting up from his cahir. "Come on let's get to bed." Harry got up and followed Ron up the stairs.  
  
Ginny walked out of the room and bumped into Harry. "Sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Why are you whispering?" Harry asked. Ginny put her hand over his mouth and signaled him to be quite.  
  
"Hermione and the kids are fast asleep. And trust me you don't want to be waking those little monsters up." Ginny said smiling.  
  
Ron pat his sister's head as he moved past her, "I'm off to bed, you coming Harry?"  
  
"He'll be there in a minute." Ginny answered for her boyfriend and gently grabbed his hand. "Come with me to check on the kids."  
  
Before Harry had a chance to answer Ginny was pulling him into the room the children were sharing. Ginny opened the door slowly. Harry stood by the door as he watched Ginny. She gently tucked the children into their bed. She pulled the covers over their tiny bodies. She kissed their head gently as to not wake them and walked over to Harry. She reached out and touched his arm, then he felt her drag him out of the room.  
  
Harry smiled and walked her to outside her bedroom door. "Well I guess this is goodnight." Harry said pulling his hand out of Ginny's.  
  
Ginny looked down at his hand and a frown crossed her face, she hid it though. "Yea. I just wanted to thank you for all your help today.  
  
"Oh not a problem." Harry said smiling. He was about to say something but completely forgot as he felt Ginny's lips on his. He pulled her towards him and deepened the kiss.  
  
Ginny felt Harry's tongue probe her mouth. She smiled against his lips, and pulled away slowly. "Goodnight Harry." She said turning around and walking into her room. She knew she was being a tease and she loved it.  
  
"Night." Harry said as Ginny closed the door.  
  
Harry walked into the room he shared with Ron to find Ron fast asleep and snoring. Harry sat down on his bed. Three more weeks. Only three more weeks and this dare would be over. Then he could break it all off with Ginny. But... did he want to?  
  
A/N: Well I know it has been like forever. And I'm really sorry about that guys. I just wanted to post. I will be posting more frequently since it's summer and I definitely have plenty of time to do so. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time mwah. 


	7. A little cut leads to more

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, just Adrian as of now.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?

* * *

Ginny and Hermione sat in the kitchen of the Burrow the following week. They were both looking out the window watching their boyfriends playing quidditch. The past week they had all spent tons of time together. Just enjoying each other's company. They even had a group picnic the other day. "Gin," Hermione said interrupting the young girls thoughts on the picnic.  
  
"Yea?" Ginny asked turning to her friend.  
  
"Don't you think, I mean I maybe be paranoid, but doesn't it seem that whenever the guys ask us to do something its with one another. Like they don't want to alone with us." Hermione asked her best friend who brushed it off saying that Ron wanted to act as chaperone for her and Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled and looked out the window again trying to believe it. She just wished Ron would want to spend some alone time together. Not that she didn't love spending time with Ginny and Harry but... she wanted to be alone with Ron – to kiss and hug him in private not with other people watching.  
  
Ginny broke the silence in the room. "You know what girl. I think we need to go get us some fresh air, we can't be cooped up all day." Ginny looked up at the bright shining sky. "Let's go tan."  
  
The girls ran into Ginny's room and changed into bikinis. Hermione wore a black bikini top that tied around her back and neck. Her bottom was a black bikini bottom with a white belt around it.  
  
Ginny wore a green bikini top and a green bikini bottom. The girls checked themselves out in the mirror and walked out of the house. They each held a towel and Ginny held a bottle of tanning oil. They past the quidditch pitch where the guys were playing and found a good spot where they could watch the game and get a good tan. Ginny smiled and blew Harry a kiss as she walked by, Hermione winked at Ron as she walked by as well.  
  
They each set up their blankets and laid down.  
  
Harry looked down at Ginny. He didn't want to but he couldn't help it, he checked her out. If any of her brothers saw they would kill him. He couldn't help but notice that she was a very curvy woman. She was just absolutely gorgeous.  
  
Harry was becoming distracted by Ginny who was lying down looking up at him. He was so distracted her didn't see the bludger come towards him.  
  
Ginny looked up and saw Harry fall off of his broom and come pelting down towards the ground. Bill caught him and then gently laid him on the floor. Ginny ran over to Harry. "Harry, love, are you ok?"  
  
Harry looked up at Ginny, her red hair falling over her small shoulders. "I'm ok." He rasped out.  
  
"No your not." Ginny said. Harry's shirt was torn and his arm where the bludger hit him was bleeding. "Guys bring him inside." Ginny ran into the house.  
  
Harry sat in the living room on the couch waiting for Ginny. As she walked in her hair was pulled back and she was holding a kit. "Gin, it's not that big of a deal."  
  
"It might get infected, Harry." Ginny said sitting next to him. They were all alone in the living room. The guys were in the lake, and Hermione went off to find Ron. "Take off your shirt." Ginny commanded.  
  
"What?" Harry squeaked.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt. She lifted it up over his head and was greeted by his well-toned chest and rippling abs. Ginny smiled as she threw the shirt over the couch. Her hand gently ran over his chest down to his abs. She grabbed the kit and opened it. "This might sting." She said grabbing a piece of cloth and wetting it with alcohol. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and held it tightly as to keep it from moving. She pressed the cloth to his arm softly. Harry flinched in pain. "Sh, it's ok, love." She gently kissed his lips. She finished cleaning up the cut. Softly she blew on it to keep it from stinging so much.  
  
Harry watched Ginny as she threw away the cloth into the trashcan. A piece of hair fell out of her ponytail. Ginny looked up. Harry grabbed her face and pushed the hair behind her ear. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Ginny pushed herself onto his chest. She climbed onto his lap and moved her hands into his unruly hair.  
  
Harry's lips moved to Ginny's neck. When she emitted a moan he pulled apart from her and looked into her eyes. He didn't know what it was but he wanted to kiss her all day long. But not now- not here. Anyone could walk in, and how horrible it would look- Harry was shirtless and Ginny was on his lap. He didn't feel like dying tonight.  
  
Ginny got up off his lap and held her hand out for him. "Let's get you a shirt love." Harry grabbed her hand and let her lead him up the stairs.  
  
Harry went over to the dresser where he kept his shirts. He pulled out a plain black tee and pulled it over his head. He was waiting for Ginny who said she needed to get something. Ginny came back into the room and sat on the bed. She pat the spot next to her and Harry joined her. "Now for the final touch." She said smiling.  
  
Ginny rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt and inspected the cut. She pulled out a tube and squeezed it. Ginny rubbed a disinfectant on his arm, then quickly covered the cut with a bandage. Harry looked down at her and couldn't help the smile that crossed his face. She was so caring and nurturing, and truth be told it was very attractive. "Your so beautiful." Harry said leaning forward to kiss her.  
  
Ginny smiled and responded to his kiss. This was too good to be true, but who was she to argue.  
  
Later that night Harry laid in his bed next to Ron who was pretty much in the same state as him. They were both thinking. Thinking about the girls they were dating. Harry couldn't believe this. It just couldn't be true. He felt as if he was falling for Ginny. And that was not supposed to happen. But would it really be that bad. Her family seemed to accept them already; it definitely would not be bad thing. Ginny had a motherly aspect to her and a wonderful personality, well he could definitely spend a lot of time being with her. He hoped that she would never find out about the bet. He didn't want to lose her yet. But maybe just maybe he was mixing this emotion for something it wasn't. Maybe he wasn't falling do her and he was just imagining it up. This was too complicated. He sighed loudly and laid down ready to get to sleep. And to stop thinking about this.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter. So just click the review button and let me know what you guys thought about it. Until next time. Mwah  
  
Silvercrystal77: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like the story. Well here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.  
  
Lourdes: You are very correct Harry does indeed need to figure out his feelings, and maybe he will. You juts have to read on to find out. Thank you for your reviews.  
  
A/N #2: Remember reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to write quicker. (Don't feel obligated though. () 


	8. Adrian Jealousy

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, just Adrian as of now.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?

* * *

Ginny skipped into the kitchen gleefully. Hermione looked up at her, with a very sad look in her eyes. Ron looked up at his sister as well as he tore away form the hushed conversation he was having with Harry. Only Harry, Ginny noticed. "Good morning everyone." Ginny said.  
  
"Good morning, love." Mrs. Weasley said from the stove.  
  
"Mommy I had a question." Ginny asked skipping over.  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at her daughter. "Spit it out Ginny."  
  
"I was just wondering if Adrian could come over for dinner today, and to spend the night." Ginny asked with a parchment and quill in hand ready to write.  
  
"Of course, Sweetie, it's been so long since we've seen him." Mrs. Weasley said with a wide smile.  
  
Ginny sat at the table and began writing her letter. "Write that I'll be very offended if he doesn't come." Mrs. Weasley called from over the stove.  
  
"Harry," Ginny said singing her letter. "Do you think I can borrow Hedwig to send this letter? If I give it to Pig he wont get it until like next year."  
  
"Yeah, sure that's fine." Harry said, with an upset tone. He was wondering who this Adrian character was and why he had to come over. He didn't like it at all one but. He wished she would send Pig just so he wouldn't come. But he couldn't do that. He didn't want her to be mad at him. Harry shook his head. What was wrong with him? Why was he jealous of someone he didn't know? Why was he jealous period?  
  
Ginny sent Hedwig on her way and walked down the stairs back into the kitchen. She sat next to Hermione and grabbed a plate of food. She looked at her friend who still looked quite upset. She would ask her about this after breakfast.  
  
"So who's Adrian?" Harry asked trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
"Oh right you haven't met him." Ginny said with a soft smile. "He's my best friend."  
  
"Oh." Harry said getting back to his food.  
  
"Well Hermione and me will clean up the table. You guys do whatever it is that you do." Ginny said rising from the table and grabbing her plate.  
  
Hermione followed her cue and began to clean up the mess.  
  
The guys quickly left the table and walked up the stairs. Anything was a good excuse for them to not have to clean.  
  
A small hand brought Hermione out of her daze. "So what's wrong?" Ginny asked her.  
  
"I don't know why he's even with me!" Hermione exclaimed. A loud clanging sound echoed in the room as Hermione tossed a plate into the sink.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ginny boosted herself onto the counter.  
  
"Yesterday after you and Harry went upstairs I went to find Ron." Hermione sat herself next to Ginny. "I found him by the lake. So I went over to him and started talking to him. Do you know what he suggested? That we come back inside and play Exploding Snaps with the twins!" She emitted a loud groan. "Why doesn't he want to spend anytime alone with me Gin?"  
  
Ginny smiled gently. "Mione, Ron has liked you since... well a long time." A soft giggle came from her throat. "He's just being Ron, a git. Maybe he's shy; maybe he doesn't know how to act around you. Or maybe he can't control himself when you're around." She brought her hand up to Hermione's shoulder. "You should talk to him about it."  
  
"Yeah I guess I will." Hermione said jumping off the counter. "Let's finish this up."  
  
Upstairs Harry sat on his bed with his arms crossed around his chest. "What's wrong with you mate?" He heard Ron's voice asked from his spot on the bed.  
  
"Nothing." He answered quickly. Maybe too quickly. Ron gave him a skeptical look. "Do you know this Adrian guy?"  
  
"Of course." Ron answered. "He's been Ginny's best friend since they were six." His eyes rose to Harry's. "Your not jealous are you?"  
  
"What? No! Of course not!" Harry said practically yelling. Ron motioned for him to quiet down.  
  
"I think you do." Ron states simply with a little chuckle.  
  
"Ron. I don't ok." Harry said becoming upset that Ron would even think of such a thing.  
  
"Then why does it bother you that Adrian is coming over?" Ron asked simply.  
  
Harry tried to answer but there wasn't anything he could say. Maybe Ron was right. Maybe he had fallen for his best friends little sister.  
  
A loud ringing sound brought the boys out of their thoughts. "Looks like Adrian's here." Ron said stating the obvious.  
  
Ginny ran towards the door as Ron and Harry bounded down the steps. Ginny opened the door and there stood a handsome teenager. He had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. He wore a smile that could melt any girl's heart. Hermione had to hold onto the table nearby to keep from falling over. He was tall and built. Gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"Adrian!" Ginny yelled and flung herself into his arms.  
  
Adrian laughed and hugged her tightly before he began to spin her around. He set her on the ground and kissed her cheek. "You know every time I see you, you get more beautiful."  
  
Ginny laughed and hit his arm. "Don't sweet talk me. You're late!" Her arms crossed over her voluptuous chest.  
  
"Listen woman!" he pointed a finger in her face, "Don't be keeping tabs on me. I'm the man. I'll do whatever I want."  
  
"You better get your damn finger out of my face! And get your things and bring them to Charlie's room. Then you're helping me with dinner. Do you understand me?" Ginny said forcefully.  
  
"Yes. I... I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Adrian pulled his finger away and hung his head.  
  
Ginny laughed and hugged him around his waist. "I missed you."  
  
"Same princess." He kissed the crown of her head.  
  
"Okay." Ginny pulled away. "Adrian this is Hermione and Harry." She said pointing back and forth to respective people. "Harry, Hermione this is Adrian."  
  
"Where's Molly?" Adrian asked searching the room.  
  
"Right here, dear." Molly said from behind him.  
  
Her screeching filled the room as Adrian hugged her and twirled her around just as he had done to Ginny. As they began to converse amongst themselves, Mrs. Weasley making sure that Adrian was fine, and Adrian laughing over her attention- Hermione made her way over to Ginny.  
  
"He is cute, Gin!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron turned and looked at her. "What? It's true!" She whispered.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Yeah I guess he is."  
  
Hermione looked Adrian up and down. Ginny gently elbowed her beloved friend as she watched Ron watch her every move. Like a little child Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny.  
  
"Gin," A voice said bringing them out of their childish bickering, "I'm going to go put my stuff in Charlie's room them help you with dinner." Adrian said smiling.  
  
"Oh don't be ridiculous child, Ginny can take care of it herself." Molly said.  
  
"I know she can. But I want to help." Adrian kissed Molly's cheek quickly before taking his bag and walking up the stairs. When he reached the top of the stairs he turned and looked down at Ginny. "Oh and Gin, if you behave I have something for you later." A smiled graced his face as Ginny's eyes lit up.  
  
Ginny skipped into the kitchen with a soft smile on her face. A soft push broke her out of her reverie. It was Ron. "What?" She asked.  
  
"I think your boy's a little jealous." Ron said gesturing to Harry.  
  
Harry sat in a chair at the Weasley table with a pout on his face. Ginny smiled and sauntered over. "Hey you."  
  
Harry felt his girlfriend sit down next to him. "Hey." He said arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked letting her hand settle on his thigh.  
  
Harry looked down at her hand. She began to rub her fingers on the inside of his thigh in small slow circles. If only she knew how much she was tormenting him. "Nothing's wrong." He said a little too coldly.  
  
Ginny looked at him sternly. "I know something wrong, why don't you just tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong!" He said raising his voice.  
  
If this was how he was going to be she didn't want to be anywhere near him. "Fine!" Ginny said getting up from the table and walking over to Adrian who had just entered the room.  
  
"By the way, before I forget and get viciously murdered when I got home," Adrian said with a chuckle. "My pops says that you need to go for a visit because he's starting to miss his little angel." Adrian rolled his eyes.  
  
Ginny hit his arm. "I love daddy McCoy!" her laugh echoed in the room.  
  
"Anyway!" Adrian said rolling up the sleeves of his button down shirt. "What are we making this evening poppet?"  
  
"Don't call me that!" Ginny hit him again.  
  
"What, poppet?" Adrian said smiling as he teased his best friend.  
  
"Stop!" Ginny said stamping her feet and beginning to whine.  
  
Ginny felt Adrian put his finger over her mouth. "Shut it!"  
  
Ginny opened her mouth and quickly shut it over Adrian's finger. He yelped in pain and Ginny laughed. "That's what you get!" She walked away and went over to the stove.  
  
Later that night everyone sat at the table enjoying the food that Adrian and Ginny had spent two hours preparing. Mr. Weasley smiled as he watched the interaction between his daughter and her best friend. He knew Ginny missed Adrian. It was good to have the boy here he was very respectful. His parents raised him right. Well at least his father did, his mother died when Adrian was nine.  
  
Fred and George watched as Harry sat in his chair, and whispered back and forth among each other. Harry hadn't said a word throughout dinner. He just sat there listening to Adrian who talked about his life in the muggle world.  
  
Harry didn't understand why he lived in the muggle world if he was a wizard but he didn't want to question it. He was becoming too furious. He couldn't believe Ginny would do this. Hell it wasn't real, of course it wasn't but he thought she would have enough decency to not completely flirt with another man in front of him.  
  
"Damn Adrian man, when are you going to become our brother-in-law." Fred said glancing at Harry. He was doing it just to bother him. Harry watched as Harry and Ron glared him at.  
  
"Now, now brother, you know that Ginny and Harry are together." George said.  
  
Ginny glared at both her brothers. She didn't know what they were trying to pull but she wished they would stop.  
  
Adrian saw his little Ginny was becoming upset so he tried to fix it the only way he could. He turned to the twins, "You guys know I would never marry Ginny. Me and her can't stand each other enough to be married." Ginny smile her thanks to him. She wanted Harry to know that her and Adrian weren't like that. "I give you a lot of credit," he said turning to Harry. "I don't even understand how you can deal with her as a girlfriend."  
  
"Hey!" Ginny yelled hitting him in his stomach.  
  
"Genevra!" Molly said yelling at her daughter.  
  
Adrian couldn't help but laugh. He knew how much Ginny hated her name.  
  
Everyone started to get up from the table, "We'll do the dishes!" Adrian volunteered.  
  
"Oh no, dear." Molly said with an evil twinkle in her eyes. "The twins will take care of it. Won't you guys?"  
  
Before the twins could even protest Molly threw a rag at George.  
  
Adrian laughed looked at Ginny; she held her hand out for him. He grabbed it as Ginny signaled for everyone else to follow. They went up to Charlie's room that of course was very spacey and comfortable considering only Adrian was staying in the room now.  
  
Ginny threw her body onto the bed followed by Adrian who "accidentally" hit her stomach. "Jerk!" Ginny muttered.  
  
"So..." Adrian said becoming annoyed by the silence that engulfed the room.  
  
"So Adrian, I was wondering why you live in the muggle world if you're a wizard?" Hermione asked trying to break the silence.  
  
"Well that's where my dad's family is and where basically his whole life is, and I didn't want to take that away." Adrian said smiling gently. Ginny looked at him and gave him an encouraging smile.  
  
Ginny knew Adrian always wanted to be in the wizarding world but his dad just didn't fit in being a muggle and all.  
  
"What about your mom?" Hermione asked not knowing it was a sensitive subject  
  
His eyes glazed over with tears, tears he was not about to shed. "She died when I was nine."  
  
"Oh my God!" Hermione said covering her mouth quickly. "I'm so sorry." Hermione said feeling horrible for bringing up such a hard topic.  
  
"Don't worry about it." He said touching her arm gently to reassure her that he was fine. "You didn't know."  
  
"You know what we should play a game." Ron said trying to break the tension in the room.  
  
"Yeah." Adrian said cheering up slightly. "What do you want to play?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron said, his plan not exactly though out.  
  
"We have an idea." Came two voices from the door. The twins poked their heads in.  
  
"No!" Ginny yelled immediately.  
  
"Come on Gin Gin." Fred said grinning like a fool.  
  
"How about a game of truth or dare?" George said looking at Ron and Harry.  
  
"I love how nobody listens to me when I say no!" Ginny said again.  
  
"Yeah sorry guys but I don't want to play either." Adrian said, "Last time we played that with you guys me and Ginny almost died."  
  
Fred and George laughed, "Fine your loss." They walked out of the door together  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't play anything." Hermione said crossing her legs on the bed. She looked at Ginny, who looked at her brother only to see him on the other side of the room. He looked guilty but Ginny couldn't figure out why. "You know what. I'm going to go write a letter to my parents. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Hermione said getting up. She hesitated a little but went over to Ron and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Goodnight."  
  
"She seems a bit upset." Adrian said looking at Ginny who made no attempt to answer him.  
  
"I'm going for a walk." Ron said Harry gave him an inquisitive look. "I need to think."  
  
It was Harry, Ginny, and Adrian, all in the same room. Harry was jealous he had come to terms with that at dinner. He had every right to be jealous Ginny was his girlfriend, even if it wasn't for the right reasons. No man wanted someone to steal his woman.  
  
Adrian got off the bed and went over to his bag. He pulled out a box and handed it to Ginny. "I saw it the other day and I thought of you. And this as well." He handed her a box of truffles. Ginny smiled, and opened the box. She lifted the lid and was greeted by shining silver. It was a bracelet. It had oval links and a heart hung from it.  
  
Ginny handed it to Adrian and stuck out her wrist. He placed it on and was given a warm tight hug. "Thank you."  
  
Harry glared at Adrian with a large amount of hate building up within him.  
  
"You know what. We're going to let you get some sleep. I know the trip he was probably long and tiring." Ginny said getting up from the bed. Ginny kissed Adrian's cheek gently. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight poppet!" Adrian called as she dragged Harry out of the room.  
  
Ginny walked with Harry quietly. Harry hadn't said a word to her since they left the room. They stopped in front of her bedroom door. As Harry went to walk away Ginny grabbed his arm. "Harry, are you going to ever tell me what's wrong or are you going to completely disregard me?"  
  
"Now you know what it feels like." He said keeping his voice down so they wouldn't disturb anyone.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ginny schreeched.  
  
"Keep your voice down." Harry told her. "What I said is what I meant. When you're with your little friend Adrian you disregard me. It's like I don't exist."  
  
"He's my best friend Harry." She said thinking that would explain everything considering he and Hermione were best friends.  
  
"And you were all over him like he's your boyfriend not me." Harry argued back.  
  
"You're over exaggerating Harry. That's how Adrian and me are. I can't help it." Ginny rolled her eyes, "There's no reason to be jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous!" Harry growled.  
  
Ginny felt a little upset by the fact that Harry wasn't jealous but blew it off. "Fine then. Goodnight." Ginny turned and set her hand on the doorknob.  
  
Harry stopped her and turned her around. He bent down and kissed her passionately. He felt Ginny's hands on his chest then she pushed him away. "You can't make everything better by kissing me Harry." Ginny turned around again but Harry held her waist firmly. Ginny was about to say something but Harry covered her mouth with his hands.  
  
"Gin, I'm sorry. You're right I was over reacting. But that's only because..." he would have a hard time admitting this but he had to do it if he wanted things between him and Ginny to be ok. "I was jealous Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled, "That's all you needed to say." Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, love." Harry said fully meaning the definition of the word and all it stand for. Ginny was his love and he did love her. Love. Such a beautiful word and beautiful feeling.

* * *

A/N: Here we go another chapter for you guys. I already know what going to happen in the next chapter I just have to type it out. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review.  
  
Sarahamanda: Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter just as much. I guess your going to have to keep reading to see if Ginny and Harry wind up together.  
  
Lourdes1: Well in this chapter Harry does figure out what his feelings are. You're going to have to keep reading to figure out whether I torture Harry or not, but if you've read any of my other stories, which you have, I think you know what I will do to Harry. Thank you for your review.  
  
hpcrazy07: I like Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry together as a pairing as well. And your going to have to keep reading in order to find out what happened, I can't give it all away now can I. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Experienced Reader: I'm sorry your friend had to go through this because I know it's a horrible thing. People can be so cruel. I hope everything went okay for your friend. The only hint I will give you is that I will make this story as realistic as I possibly can. If you have any ideas you would like to give me seeing as you are speaking form experience I wouldn't mind hearing them. Thank you for your review and I hope you continue to read.  
  
Charming Visions: I'm glad you like my story a lot and here's the update you were waiting for. Thank you for your review.  
  
Sapphireshine: Your right Harry has fallen for Ginny and in this chapter he has finally come to terms with that. I'm glad that you love this story and I really appreciate your review.  
  
Silvercrystal77: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And well Harry finally realized that he has fallen for Ginny. Thank you for your review.  
  
Volleypickle16: Thank you for reviewing and for the compliment. Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. 


	9. Realizations

It's not just a bet anymore!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, just Adrian as of now.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?

* * *

Ginny awoke the next morning to Hermione tossing and turning in her bed. When Hermione finally opened her eyes she had tears behind them, "What's wrong?" Ginny asked her gently.  
  
Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny, "Nothing just a dream."  
  
Ginny gently rubbed her friends back; "About?" she probed  
  
"Ron." Hermione looked into her friends brown eyes. "I dreamt that he broke up with me."  
  
"Girl," Ginny said smiling gently "you really love my brother."  
  
Hermione just nodded. A soft knock drew their attention to the door. Adrian poked into the room, "Good morning ladies." Adrian said with a wide smile.  
  
"Morning." They both greeted him.  
  
He looked at Hermione who still had tear in her eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked her.  
  
Ginny nodded, telling Hermione that it was okay to tell him.  
  
"I just have a feeling that Ron wants to break up with me." Hermione said closing her eyes finally letting a tear escape.  
  
Adrian wrapped her into a warm friendly hug, and somehow it seemed a little better. Ginny smiled, she knew that would make Hermione feel better. For some reason whenever Adrian held her in his arms she always felt better and she could tell it had the same affect on Hermione. "Come on, let's do something fun to get your mind off of such a thing."  
  
"What are you suggesting Mr. McCoy?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"A swim Ms. Granger." Adrian said pulling her up off the bed and then Ginny. "I'll meet you girls by the lake."  
  
"Is he serious?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course." Ginny said peeling off her shirt and finding her bikini. "Come on girl. Get ready."  
  
Adrian walked into the kitchen and greeted Mrs. Weasley with a kiss. Harry and Ron looked up at him, "Morning." He said greeting them.  
  
"Morning." They said together a little less enthusiastically. Adrian couldn't help but smile. He knew they were jealous because, well Harry because Ginny was his best friend and Ron because he and Hermione had hit it off as soon as they met.  
  
"Would you like something to eat, dear?" Molly asked Adrian,  
  
"Oh no!" Adrian said covering the pot she had just opened. "I can't. The girls and I are going swimming. You know what they say you mustn't swim right after you eat."  
  
Molly laughed, "Fine."  
  
The girl came running into the kitchen with their hair flaying behind them. Hermione was wearing a red bikini. Ginny on the other hand wore something a little more vivid. Her bathing suit was black with yellow, pink, blue, and orange polka dots. "Ready?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Adrian pulled his shirt over his head revealing a rippling six pack and large biceps.  
  
Hermione looked at Adrian and almost fell over with delight. Not only was he gorgeous but also he had a body to die for.  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione and couldn't help but laugh, "Stop showing off!"  
  
"I'm not!" Adrian said. "Ladies shall we go that way?" Adrian said flexing his muscles as he pointed to the back door, "Or that way?" He asked as he switched position yet still flexing his muscles while he pointed to the side door.  
  
Ginny's hand went straight to his rock hard abs, "No flexing allowed when I hit you."  
  
"And why not. You hit way to damn hard for me to be able to take it while unflexing." Adrian said  
  
"Unflexing isn't a word." Hermione said laughing.  
  
"It could be." Adrian argued with her.  
  
Ginny laughed at the two as Adrian pouted. He then proceeded to stomp out of the house.  
  
It was then that the girls noticed Harry and Ron had been there, watching them the whole time.  
  
"Morning guys." Ginny said brightly.  
  
Harry had that jealous look in his eyes and Ron had the same one as well. Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Ginny went over to Harry and kissed him on the lips lightly. "Want to come out with us?"  
  
"No it's fine you can spend time with your best friend." Harry said trying to be sensible about the whole thing. He knew he wouldn't like it if it was the other way around. If perhaps Harry wanted to spend some time with Hermione and Ron alone and Ginny got mad.  
  
"Okay baby." Ginny said kissing him again. This time though Harry held onto her a little longer than intended and kissed her more deeply. Letting her know that she was his.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked. "Would you like to come?"  
  
"No." Ron said curtly.  
  
Hermione didn't know why she bothered. Of course he didn't want to come. Hermione held her tongue though; she was not about to start a fight with him right now. It was too early for a fight; it would ruin the rest of her day.  
  
Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door where Adrian was waiting for them. "That doesn't mean anything." He said to Hermione who looked as if she was about to cry. He gently put an arm around her.  
  
"You know maybe you guys should go by yourselves, I'll only bring the mood down." Hermione tried to turn around but Adrian prevented her from doing so.  
  
"Oh no." Adrian said, "You're not going to go sit in your room and cry. I won't let you." Adrian picked Hermione up off the ground.  
  
"Adrian!" Hermione yelled loudly.  
  
Adrian walked towards the lake, Ginny laughing gleefully by their side.  
  
"Put me down Adrian." Hermione yelled.  
  
"If you insist." Adrian tossed Hermione into the cold lake. Her shrill filled the air and Adrian jumped in right after her, then Ginny followed.  
  
Ron and Harry watched the scene from the window. Harry looked at Ron, "Mate, don't get mad. You put her in this position."  
  
"What?" Ron asked his head whipping to her side.  
  
"Come on you never spend time with her Ron. She needs to seek love somewhere else." Harry said.  
  
Ron got up from his chair and walked up the stairs. "Harry, I treat her just fine."  
  
"No you don't. You feel guilty Ron." Harry said as they entered Ron's room.  
  
"Well don't you?" Ron asked his best friend as he tossed himself onto the bed.  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. He did to some extent feel bad but having Ginny made it all better. Every time he was with Ginny he seemed to forget why he was with her and just felt the feeling of overwhelming love when he was with her. He was glad now that he knew what that feeling was that he felt every time she was near him. He was happy that he was in love. But at times like this when he was all alone he had time to think and that when he felt guilty.  
  
Fred and George walked out of the house and into the backyard where Ginny, Hermione and Adrian were enjoying each other's company. He saw Adrian dunk Ginny under the water and before she came up Hermione managed to dunk Adrian as well.  
  
They looked at one another and came to a silent agreement. "Hey you guys enjoying yourselves?"  
  
Ginny looked up and laughed, "Yeah, do you guys need something?" She asked wearily. She knew they were up to something she could tell by the look in their eyes.  
  
"Nope." The twins said at the same time. "Your boyfriends didn't want to join you?"  
  
Hermione shook her head no.  
  
The twins both looked at Ron's window and then said something under their breath. They thought the bet would make those two come to realize their feelings for the girls. But they were avoiding them, so obviously it was not something that was going to happen. Now they realized it was probably a stupid dare.  
  
"What?" Ginny said rising out of the lake and covering herself in a towel. She rubbed the towel over her body collecting the extra water that was dripping from her. Adrian and Hermione had gone back to their own private conversation.  
  
"What Gin?" Fred asked his sister.  
  
"We didn't say anything." George said with an innocent smile.  
  
Ginny looked over at her friends in the lake and walked over to her brothers. "What are you two mumbling about over here?" Ginny asked menacingly.  
  
Fred and George felt a surge of fear shoot through them. Ginny was exactly like their mother and their mother was very scary. Now they came to realize that if Ginny ever found out about this she would kill them. Without looking at one another they both came to another agreement. Ginny could never find out about the dares.  
  
"Gin, we're not mumbling about anything." Fred looked at his brother. "Well George we should get back to the shop, we have a lot of work to do."  
  
As they disappeared back into the house Ginny knew they were lying. They did not have anything to do at work, they were trying to hide something from her and she sure was going to figure out what it was. Ginny looked over her shoulder and called over to her friends, "I'm going to go see if Harry and Ron want to have lunch with us."  
  
"Okay." She heard Adrian and Hermione call back.  
  
Ginny bent down by her things and pulled one of her big tee shirts which had been handed down to her form one of her brothers- this one was Bill's. Ginny closed the door behind her silently. As she made her way up the stairs and closer to Ron's room she heard their hushed voices come form inside the room. Ginny knew she shouldn't do it but she couldn't resist.  
  
Ginny looked around the hall to make sure no one was around and leaned her ear onto the door. Their voices cleared up and the first she heard was Ron's.  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore, Harry."  
  
"What do you mean?" She heard Harry's voice ask her brother's. "Do you mean be with Hermione?"  
  
"No I mean lie to Hermione. They way your lying to Ginny." Ron said his voice rising with every word he spoke.  
  
'What is Ron talking about?' Ginny thought to herself as she further leaned into the door to make sure she didn't miss anything.  
  
"I'm not lying to Ginny." Harry said matching Ron's voice as he defended himself. "I love Ginny, Ron!"  
  
"I know you do." Ron said his voice softening, "But don't you feel guilty about the whole thing? I know I can't look at Hermione without knowing the reason we're together I based on some stupid game!"  
  
"Ron." Harry said trying to calm his best friend down. "If Ginny and Hermione never find out about the dare we'll be fine."  
  
Ginny suddenly felt her knees go weak. 'The only reason Harry dated me is because of a dare?' she asked herself. Ginny had to hold onto the doorframe to keep from falling over, she couldn't believe this.  
  
"Just don't act like you can't stand to be around Hermione and they won't figure it out Ron." Harry took a deep breath. "They can never know Ron, it would destroy our relationships with them."  
  
Ginny felt the tear behind her eyes finally fall onto her face. Harry had only dated her because of a dare. A dare! And she had acted so stupid. She should have seen it. She should have noticed how that he was playing her. Her heart got the best of her and she believed a lie. She wanted to run away to forget this whole thing. Maybe she could pretend she didn't hear it. But what was the point of living a lie. Harry didn't like her the way she liked him. Hell Ginny was in love with him and he had only done this because of a dare.  
  
Mustering up all the courage she could, Ginny opened the door to Ron's room. The guys looked up at the opened door and stared into Ginny face. A look of fear ran through them. Then realization hit them as tears fell down her face freely- she had heard everything they had said.

* * *

A/N: Here's my attempt at a cliffie. What will Ginny do and say? You're just going to have to tune in next chapter to find out what happens. Don't forget to review!  
  
Volleypickle16: Thank you for your review and I'm glad that you loved the chapter.  
  
Lourdes: Yes Harry did finally realize his feeling for Ginny but everything just got messed up for him didn't they. And well next chapter Ginny will get her word in. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed this one. Thank you for your review.  
  
Silvercrystal77: Yeah but we all knew he loved her except Harry- it was about time he figure it out though. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one. Well Adrian is quite an attractive guy, it's only logical that even Hermione would swoon over him. Thank you for your review.  
  
Zeldagrl436: Yup Harry finally realizes he's in love with Ginny. Thank you for your review.  
  
Sapphireshine: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much. I actually heard that Ginny's full name is Ginevra- but I'll look into and let you know. Thank you for your review. 


	10. Reactions

It's not just a bet anymore!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, just Adrian as of now.  
  
Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he can't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?

* * *

Ginny walked into the room. Harry stood up quickly and Ron followed. "Gin let us explain."

"Please Gin, don't be angry."

"It's not like it seems."

"Don't tell Hermione."

Ginny couldn't tell who was talking. She was blocking it out. She brought a frustrated hand to her eyes and wiped the tears away violently. Harry walked towards her and before she could stop herself Ginny had punched him- hard.

Harry could feel the blood gush out of his nose. "Ginny." He said while holding his nose to keep the blood from getting on the floor.

"Don't!" Ginny then turned to her brother and repeated the same act on his. Only she got Ron on his lip. Cutting it and causing blood to gush out. "My own brother." She said, the tear back in her eyes.

"Ginny listen!" Ron yelled.

"Don't you dare Ronald Weasley!" Ginny yelled back at him. "Or I'll make Hermione come up here for you to tell her yourself what you've done."

Ron quieted down quickly. "Gin you can't tell her." His eyes were pleading, but Ginny was feeling merciless at the moment.

"What's to stop me?" Ginny said. "She needs to know the truth. And she will."

"But Gin." Ron started once again.

Ginny stopped him by raising her hand. Ron quickly stopped and watched her cautiously. "I'm not going to tell her Ron. You are!" Ron's jaw dropped. "You owe her that much."

Ginny turned back to the boy who had recently broken her heart. "Gin will you listen to me?" Harry said quickly before she could say anything to him.

"What Harry?" Ginny yelled at him. "What are you going to tell me? That at first it was just a stupid little dare but after spending time with me, and seeing the real me you actually fell for me?" She didn't stop her yelling. She got dangerously close to him.

"Well yeah." Harry said honestly.

He didn't expect her to hit him again, but she did. Her tiny fist collided with his face once again knocking his glasses off his face. It amazed him how such a small person could have so much strength. He looked at her again but her figure was blurry. He couldn't read her face or see her expression. He could only hear her.

"Gin." Ron started again.

Harry could hear Ginny sob, but she fought to control herself. "Who dared you Ronald Weasley?"

Ron looked at his baby sister and felt his heart go out to her. He never meant to cause her all this pain.

"Was it Fred and George?" Ginny asked. When Ron didn't answer her suspicions were confirmed. That's why they were acting all weird earlier.

Ron looked down at his feet. His eyes only shot up when he heard his sister utter three hurtful words. "I hate you."

Ginny turned and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ron and Harry felt the room shake.

Ginny locked herself in her room and threw herself on her bed. Grabbing her pillow she sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Hermione ran up the stairs and collided with a solid figure. "Ow." She said softly.

Ron looked down at Hermione. Ginny was right, he needed to be the one to tell her what he did. She deserved that much. "Hermione." He stated coldly.

"I guess you guys didn't want to take Ginny up on her offer." Hermione said her eyes downcast.

"What offer?" Ron asked her.

"Lunch." Hermione stated simply.

"She didn't get around to that." Ron said unconsciously running his hand over his broken lip.

It was only then Hermione noticed that state he was in. "Oh my God, Ron what happened?" Hermione asked reaching out to touch him.

"Ginny happened." Ron stated.

"Why would she do this?" Hermione asked gently rubbing her hand over the broken lip.

"Can we go talk about this somewhere else?" Ron asked her.

Hermione looked surprised. Ron actually wanted to be alone with her. "Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the garden." Ron gently grabbed her hand and led her. He knew very well this might be the last time he would be able to do that.

Harry watched as Ron walked Hermione down the stairs. This would be the end of the trio and he knew it. They both knew it. They never should have played that stupid game with the twins. All hell was about to break loose juts because of some stupid game.

Harry walked over to Ginny's bedroom door. As he was about to knock on the door he heard her sobbing. Sniffling loudly he heard her throw something across the room, hitting the wall. Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes. He had hurt Ginny. That was the last thing he had ever wanted. He loved her. He really did. And now she would never give him another chance.

* * *

Hermione followed Ron down to the garden. On their way out Adrian had passed them by and greeted them with a warm smile. Once they reached the garden Hermione turned to Ron and waited for him to speak.

"Maybe you should sit down, Hermione." Ron said motioning to the bench under a willow tree.

Hermione could tell something was wrong. But she couldn't decide what would make him so worried. She sat down on the bench and Ron followed. Turning her body towards him he took her hand in his. "Hermione. I just want you to know that nothing I have ever said to you has been a lie. Ever."

"Okay." Hermione said slowly, she was now starting to become skeptical.

"Well." Ron started fidgeting with his fingers. "The day you came over was the day me and Harry played a game with the twins." Ron looked up at her, Hermione was listening but he could tell she didn't understand. "We played truth or dare." Hermione's eyes furrowed slightly. He knew she thinking of situations in her head. "They dared Harry to... they dared him to date Ginny for a month."

Before Ron could get out another word Hermione interrupted him. "And you let them do that Ron! You know Ginny has always liked Harry."

Ron resisted the urge to continue that conversation but he needed to finish his story. He knew it was either him telling her or Ginny telling her. Either way Hermione would find out. "Hermione can you please just let me finish." Hermione nodded in response but he could tell she was angry. "They also dared me to kiss you." Ron said quickly, hoping that would be all.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said in shock.

"They dared me to kiss you. But listen to me Hermione, they were just making me do something I had always wanted to do just forcing me into it. They sort of gave me the push I needed." Ron waited for her to say something but she never did. "I've always liked you Hermione. Since our fourth year when you went to the Yule Ball with Krum. But I could never bring myself to do anything about it because I didn't think you felt the same way." Hermione shook her head. "I'm sorry Hermione I know it was wrong but I wanted you. Nothing was a lie. It was just a dare. I'm sorry." Ron looked at her.

Hermione rose from the bench. Ron stood up as well. Hermione stuck up her hand and motioned for him to move out of her way. Tears were falling down her face. Ron just moved aside and Hermione left him, without a word. It was the worst feeling in the world. If only she had hit him like Ginny he would feel so much better. But she just up and left.

Now he knew exactly how Harry felt about telling Ginny. Except well he didn't have to tell her face-to-face. She overheard. Ron had to tell Hermione. Maybe that would be better for him in the long run. Seeing Hermione run into the house and slam the door though made him think otherwise.

Could him and Harry really fix what they had just done to the girls?

Ron decided he would die trying instead of letting fate take care of things.

* * *

A/N: I know this took me too long but I got Fifteen review for my last chapter. You guys don't know how happy that made me. And how very worried that this chapter would not meet up to those standards. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you did the last chapter!

Milygo: Thank you for your review and here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And to find out if Harry and Ginny wind up together you're going to have to read now aren't you. I don't want to give anything away.

The-insufferable-know-it-all: Thank you for your review and the compliment. Hope you enjoyed this update

Craftygurl: I'm glad you enjoyed the story other than the cliffhanger of course. Thank you for your review.

ColD-CrEePeR: Yes I did update the wrong story at that time so I'm sorry about that, but I'm glad you were reading and that you caught that. To see if Ginny and Harry wind up together you're just going to have to keep reading. Thank you for your review.

Quartz: Here's an update. Yes Harry did tell her that he loved her but Ginny is too mad to be thinking about that. And here you get to see her and Hermione's reaction. Thank you for your review.

IloveTuna: Yes Ginny was quite mad indeed. And to see if anything happens with Adrian you're just going to have to keep reading. Thank you for your review.

Sapphireshine: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you enjoyed this update just as much. And you also have the answers to your questions now. Thank you for your review.

Zeldagrl436: They did deserve it didn't they. Thank you for your review.

Ginevra Potter: Well Ginny saved Harry the trouble of making that nice long speech. I'm very happy that you like the story. Thank you for your review.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope you enjoy this one just as much. Thank you for your review.

Alethea Weasley: Yes I love cliffie's they make me happy. Well not when I'm reading but when I'm writing I love them very much. Here's and update I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your review.

Amy R.: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as well. Thank you for your review.

VolleyPickle16: I'm glad you liked that chapter and I hope this update was soon enough for you. Thank you for your review.

Lourdes: I'm glad you enjoyed that one and I hope you enjoy this one as well./ I hope you liked Ginny and Hermione's reaction. There's a lot more to come on how they treat the guys and how other people treat them hint hint. Any way thank you for your review.


	11. Aftermath

IT'S NOT JUST A BET ANYMORE

CHAPTER 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the J.K. Rowling characters, just Adrian as of now.

Summary: Harry Potter makes a bet with the Weasley brother. They bet him that he couldn't date Ginny for a whole month. Harry decided to take them up on the bet. But what if Harry winds up falling for Ginny. What happens when Ginny finds out?

--*--

Hermione walked past the lake and back into the Weasley house. She was zombie like in her quest to the room she was staying in. As she climbed the stairs she saw Harry sitting at the top of the stairs. She knew that he knew about the dare the entire time that he just let it happen without a care in the world about what she was feeling. All the hope that she felt when Ron finally kissed, and now to find out that it was all based on a stupid game.

"Mione? Are you okay?" Harry asked with genuine concern.

Without a word she passed him and opened the door to Ginny's bedroom. What she saw was the last thing she expected. Ginny was curled up into a ball on her bed crying and sobbing. A pillow was thrown across the room along with a photo frame and her diary. Hermione quickly rushed to her friends' side seeing how much pain she was in.

Ginny was brought back to reality when two arms wrapped around her. She could tell it was Hermione by the way she held her and the hair she felt on her face as she buried her head onto Hermione's shoulder.

Then she snapped back to reality, "Hermione did you talk to Ron?"

"Ginny you wouldn't believe what he did…" She stopped when she saw the look on her friends face. _Had Ginny known all along_ "Gin?"

"I just found out a little bit ago, I promise. I overheard Harry and Ron talked about playing truth or dare with the twins. Harry was dared to date me. And Ron… well you know. When I found out I told him he had to tell you or I would. I figured it might be a little better to hear it from him." Hermione finally started to cry out all the emotions she had been feeling. "Mione I'm so sorry!" Ginny hugged her friend tightly.

They both cried in each other arms, fiercely letting out all of their emotion. Sleep and exhaustion finally overcame their bodies and they fell asleep wrapped in the comfort of each other's arms.

--*--

Adrian noticed a considerable amount of time had passed since either of the girls had come back to the lake. It wasn't like Ginny to leave him while he was visiting for longs periods of time, considering that they didn't get to see each other much during school. When he entered the house through the back door he saw Harry and Ron sitting at the kitchen table with long faces.

"What's going on guys?" Adrian asked the pair.

"Nothing." Harry said curtly and quickly.

Ron on the other hand looked at Adrian with pleading eyes, "I think Ginny needs you, she's in her room with Hermione."

Adrian nodded and rushed toward the stairs taking them two at a time. When he reached Ginny's door he gave it a light tap, no answer. So he opened the door slowly to find both of the curls on the bed clinging to one another. Their eyes closed in what would seem to be a peaceful sleep except the residue of dried tears on their faces gave them away.

He didn't know whether he should leave or stay here until they woke up. He decided to stay, and pulled Ginny's desk chair next to her bed and sat. His mind was racing with thoughts about what could have happened here. But he didn't want to jump the gun.

After a couple of minutes Adrian decided to pick a book to read from Ginny's bookshelf in case this took longer than he expected. So he read and waited.

--*--

Harry looked at Ron, "So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I plan on getting Hermione back. And I won't stop until she sees how much I care and how sorry I am about this whole thing." Ron walked over to the sink dropping his cup into it.

"I want to do the same thing but you know your sister, she won't forgive me." Harry rubbed his temple in frustration, and to think Adrian was up there right now with her, holding her and consoling her.

"If you really care Harry then you would at least try." Ron walked out of the kitchen and went to sit in the living room, on one of the softer seats.

Harry followed his friend and sat across from him, Ron was right, but now he had to think of a way to get Ginny back and for her to believe him when he said he loves her.

--*--

After Ginny and Hermione vented to Adrian and even cried a bit more, he climbed in between them on the bed and held out his arms for them to lean on him. Both of them gladly laid their heads on his chest. Happy to have a guy to vent to, even though they knew they weren't being irrational it was nice to hear it.

"I'll tell you girls this, they were wrong. And there is no doubt about it." Adrian pulled them closer. "Neither of you deserved to be lied to and courted under false pretenses." Ginny giggled underneath him a little, "What?"

"Who says courted anymore?" She asked with a little gleam in her eyes, at least she hadn't lost all of herself.

"Freebie for you since you were just crying." He announced like a sportscaster would a game. "Now can I say something you girls might now want to hear?"

Ginny and Hermione looked at one another warily before they agreed by nodding their heads.

"You should be thankful for the twins having made them these dares."

"Adrian!" They both moaned beginning to protest and think of retorts.

"Listen to me." Adrian rubbed both of their back soothingly. "Now I know you girls don't see it but the way those boys look at you, it's so easy to see how genuine their feelings are. And yes they weren't smart about how they went about it but their feelings are true regardless of what their motives were." When neither of the girls protested he continued. "Now the twins gave them an excuse to be able to act on their feelings which they were too scared to do without this incentive."

Ginny and Hermione watched each other as Adrian said his words, looking into each other's eyes for an idea as to how to take all of this.

Adrian continued, "So I'm not saying don't be mad, because they were definitely wrong, but what I'm really saying is don't close that door completely Let them make it up to you, make them work for it, but don't completely shoot them down."

Ginny reached up and kissed his cheek gently, then looked at Hermione "Do we see why he's the bestest friend I could have ever asked for?"

Hermione smiled at him and tentatively gave him a kiss on the cheek as well, "Thank you so much Adrian."

"No sweat ladies." Adrian hugged them both to him gently, "Now how about we play a board game or something considering I do have to leave you guys tonight."

"Nooo" They both moaned at the same time. They had almost forgotten that tonight was Adrian's last night here.

Ginny groaned and got up from the bed, "Okay let's find something to do."

--*--

The girls and Adrian had locked themselves in Ginny's room. Occasionally you could hear shouts of laughter but nothing else could be heard over the music that was playing.

Mrs. Weasley called everyone into the kitchen for an early dinner. Harry and Ron were the first ones seated at the table. Hermione walked in ahead of Adrian who was carrying Ginny in on his back, "You cheated!"

"Sore loser!" Adrian said setting Ginny on the ground and pinching Hermione's side. She yelped and shoved him lightly.

Adrian sat down and Ginny and Hermione situated themselves around him. Harry and even Ron had to make sure to check their sight jealousy at the interaction between the girls and Adrian. Then the twins filed in with their dad, all sitting down in the available seats.

"Leaving after dinner Adrian?" Arthur asked while pouring himself something to drink.

"Yes, Arthur." Adrian answered.

Molly sat down next to her husband, "Are you sure you can't spend another night?"

"I wish I could but I have my cousins wedding tomorrow." Adrian smiled, "Don't worry though, you know you will never get rid of me."

Molly gently squeezed his shoulder and served him some food.

--*--

Dinner seemed to go by too quickly for Ginny's taste. "Let me make cookies or something." She said holding Adrian by the waist; she didn't want him to go.

"You know how I love your cookies doll, but I really need to go meet my dad." Adrian pulled her into a hug. He had already said good-bye to Arthur, Molly, and the twins. "I'll miss you."

Ginny let go so he could say good-bye to Hermione and the boys. He turned to Harry and Ron, "Ron, I'll see you around. Harry it was nice meeting you." He shook their hands and then turned to Hermione.

"You'll be in touch?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course!" Her reached down and pulled her into a bear hug. She held on tight, even though it had only been a day he had been so sweet and gentle and she hoped this couldn't be the last she heard of him. Adrian kissed her cheek and then whispered in her ear "To err is human, to forgive is divine"

Hermione smiled and gently squeezed his hand.

Adrian looked at Ginny and pulled her into another hug. "I love you princess, and I will write as soon as I get in."

Ginny buried her head in his chest, "Thank you."

"He cares about you. Don't convince yourself otherwise." And he turned and picked up his bags. He waved as he left the house.

Hermione smiled gently, "I like him."

"He's the best." Ginny said. Then they both turned around and saw Harry and Ron, both of whom looked like they wanted to say something but didn't know how. So they waited, but when nothing happened they turned and walked up the stairs.

When they reached Ginny's bedroom they locked the door behind them and sat on the bed. "So, I guess we'll see how much they care now. See if they'll work for us." Hermione said laying her head on the pillow.

Ginny smiled and lay next to her friend. And they talked to whole night away, trying to erase the pain from their hearts.

--*--

A/N: So I know it's been a while but here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Review please, constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
